The Building
There is this building in Ontario, Canada. This building is new, but looks like it’s from the 50’s. It is one story, and isn't that big. People have been spreading rumors about said building, like that it’s haunted or some cannibal eats people in it. It was only until recently did I find what was really in that building. A few days ago, two of my friends and I were walking to McDonalds. We were taking the normal route, but we noticed the roads were filled with traffic. We just decided to take an alternate path to it. What we hadn’t remembered is that we would go right past the new building. When we did pass it, we decided to take a look at it, since we realized none of us had every actually seen it. It definitely looked pretty damn old. We had like what, two hours to kill? We thought, Why not? The main door was an automatic one, but wouldn’t open. My friend had to pry it open, and when he got it open just the slightest amount, it swung open. And when it did, a piece of the wall on the outside snapped off and scared the shit out of us. Now granted, we were a bit nervous, after hearing those rumors, we didn’t know what to expect. So we went through the door. A slight breeze could be felt in the doorway, it was a very cold breeze however. First thing we see when we go through the door: one long hallway with many doors. The lights in the hallways were mostly damaged. Some flickered, some were fully on, and some were just plain out. There were six doors on each side with one at the end, which could barely be seen, and the lights at the end were mostly out. My friends said they would give me 30 bucks each to go through each of the doors. Seeing that I could use the money, why not. Door 1, Left Side: As I approached the door, I noticed that there were spider webs on this door. It looked like it hadn't been opened in a long time, despite the fact this building was new. I reached for the doorknob, and noticed it seemed very… lonely. I know that sounds weird but that’s what I had felt. As I opened the door, the smell of the outdoors filled me. I love that smell. As I looked around the room, I noticed there was only one thing in it; a Lily. It was centered in the room, and looked like it was fading away. I decided to leave it in there. Just to leave it undamaged or untouched. Door 1, Right Side: ''' This door was... odd. The door itself was different from all the other doors in this hallway. It had a Russian style to it. It was just...odd. I opened the door to find something very disturbing. A man was lying on the ground moaning. Scars, cuts, gashes were everywhere on his body. He reached his arm out, in a very weak manner as if he wanted me to save him. Just as he had let out a whimper, he started to screaming and I noticed a cat was clawing out the flesh and skin on his face. It’s eyes looked red, like they were either covered in blood or just filled with evil and hatred. I slammed the door shut. I… I didn’t know what to think. Maybe it was in my head. Yeah, an evil cat? It seemed so unrealistic. Oh well... '''Door 2, Left Side: This one just seemed like an ordinary door. There was nothing special about it. The door was a tad resistant, but I got it open. Inside was, well, I had no idea. There was a desk with a pencil and a piece of paper on it. And I saw some spiky ball. The spiky ball started to move and unravel. It was just a porcupine. But I noticed tears coming from its eyes. I saw what was on the paper. “Don’t Leave Me.” I couldn’t help but feel so bad for the little guy, but I’m no animal expert. It seemed innocent enough, so I decided to leave it alone. Door 2, Right Side: This door had literally had no texture or color at all. Everything was just… flat. This door was very easy to open. Inside was a man in a straight jacket. He looked like he was insane. His hair was messed up, a creepy grin on his face, eyes crossed. He kept saying “They're out to get me!”, and “No one believes me!”. I really didn’t know what to think of him. He kind of creeped me out. I just left him. I didn’t know what else there was to see in that room. Door 3, Left Side: This door had varying styles on it. It was very odd. I honestly didn’t know what to expect. I had seen a flower, porcupine, evil cat, and a maniac. As I opened this door just so slightly, I could hear music, very depressing and sad music. All I saw was a man sitting in a chair facing away from me, crying. He was wearing headphones. The more I could hear that music, the more depressed I was. I could feel myself tearing up, so I left. But that made me wonder, why was that man still in there? Door 3, Right Side: I couldn’t help but notice this door was very moist. It was odd. The door knob had water droplets all over it. As I opened the door, I saw many things. I saw a blood stained towel, dripping blood onto the floor. That towel must have been there for a while, for it had made a very large puddle on the floor. That lead me to think, whose blood was it? I could hear very heavy breathing. I closed the door quickly, as I had panicked. Door 4, Left Side: This door seemed electrified. I could hear a sound, like a generator was running. I touched the doorknob quickly to make sure. It wasn’t, but I was still cautious. As I opened the door, I smelled something burning. I saw a man, pinned on the wall with knives. He… he had a taser in his mustache... I could hear pulses of electricity going through his body. He was obviously dead. I then noticed a man in the corner, leaning on the wall, watching me. He had this goofy look on his face. “In this room, it’s ALWAYS day…” he said with a disturbingly creepy accent. Screw that. I slammed the door shut. Door 4, Right Side: This door just wouldn’t open. I had no idea why, I had a feeling I shouldn’t open it, as there was a stream of blood coming from underneath it, so I left it alone. Door 5, Left Side: This door... it scared me. I could feel some kind of energy radiating off of it. I opened the door to find a red-haired man with glasses, standing up. He was holding up a book. I couldn't tell what book it was. But, there seemed to be some type of ungodly power surging through that room, and he seemed to be the center of it. He looked at me with a blank expression, as if I was disturbing him. I left. That room didn’t feel safe, even though other rooms had held bodies in them. Door 5, Right Side: This door was dark. Just dark. Hard to tell what color it actually was. It was also hard to open, but I managed to get it open. There was a tall man standing in the center of this room which was all white. No texture or color. This man had a dark, big heavy jacket on. He was holding something in each of his hands; An umbrella, and a sword. The sword looked… evil, ruthless, and powerful. It had a somewhat unusual shape to it. I noticed there was a severed head on the end of it. It was dripping blood all over the floor. He turned his head toward me, with an evil glare. He turned his whole body around toward me and started to slowly walk toward me. Out of fear and other, more obvious reasons, I got out of there and quickly closed the door. Door 6, Left Side: There was a big “B” on this door. What it meant, I don't know. Inside… was a creature. A white creature with red eyes. It was just sitting there, floating. It was mysterious. No movement, no sound. This thing was very intriguing, but I wasn't about to stay. Door 6, Right Side: The door seemed very damaged. Very… Old. It had a camouflage type color to it. I opened it to hear what sounded like a warzone... and, looking, I could see that it was. This stunned me. This was a small building and there was a warzone in it. I heard the sounds of soldiers yelling “Sir, what do we do?” But I heard no response. I could hear cries of terror and fear throughout the field. I heard an explosion and various human limbs landed near my feet. This was dangerous. I left immediately. The Final Door: This door seemed to be made of gold, actually. But it was stained with blood, and a lot of it. There were 2 letters on the door: S_G. It looked like it was missing a letter. Huh. I opened it. There was a man on a computer, talking. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but he looked into whatever he was doing. He got up from his computer and gestured for me to sit down. I did so, since he didn’t seem creepy. I asked him what this place was, but he didn't say a word. He looked into my eyes with no emotion, then grinned. He looked to his left, and I did the same out of curiosity. I jumped a bit. Two bodies were hanging from the ceiling. Their eyeballs were torn out. He started to laugh. Upon a closer inspection, I saw they… they were my friends. I had forgotten about them, I was busy checking out this building. I started build up tears. They were dead. What the fuck kind of place was this? I bolted out of my chair and sprinted to the door. It seemed like it was locked. The man got up and to reveal that he was holding a butcher knife. He started to come towards me, laughing. Now at this point, I knew this was a terrible idea. I was scared shitless. My life started to flash before my eyes. I couldn't end it here. I used all of my strength to force the door open, just wide enough that I could slip through. I sprinted down the hallway toward the entrance. I looked back to see the man at the door, looking at me, licking his knife, still grinning. As I ran out the door, I could just barely hear him say, “Oh sorry guys, I'm back. That was just a few kids ringing my doorbell.". Author's Note (PLEASE READ) To anyone who read this and did not get what this pasta was about, this is for you. The Building is basically the SOG Wikia put into a building. Every door is referencing a well respected user/admin on the wiki, think of it as a tribute in a way. The last room is Mutahars, obviously. And lastly, the last sentence is a reference to one of Mutahars streams/videos. Basically, if you don't know the people in the pasta, this pasta will be shit to you. ~ Moist Towelette Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:DO NOT DELETE Category:Creepypasta of the Month! Category:Real Life Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Work